Sometimes You Just Need To Stop And Think
by It's me get over it
Summary: This is a quick muse form Beverly about her and JeanLuc. like I've done anything else! It's not terrible tragedic or anything, I just don't know what it's gendre would be. oneshot


Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Star Trek characters, nor the song but I have borrowed them and they can have them back when I'm done.

A/N- this is something I just quickly whipped up late tonight and had to write out as the ideas all formed together. Please RR and let me know what you think of this 12 o'clock at night written story. Also you can igore the song at the end if you want, but that's where my idea came from.

**Sometimes You Just Need To Stop And Think**

Beverly stopped what she was doing. As she was listening to the words, without realizing it she moved and sat on the coach. The words boring into her. Slowly the song came to an end.

"Computer continuously replay song," she called. Quickly the computer did as she asked. Again, she listened to the words.

This song written so long ago seemed to be telling her exactly of her situation. It made her realize that she was hiding from something both foolish, and reasonable.

She didn't mean to run, or hide. All she needed was time. But how long would she make him wait? She didn't know. Does she love him? Yes, most defiantly, that she was certain of. So why couldn't she accept that and give them a chance? That was something she needed more time for. 'Baby all I need is time.' The voice sung. Sometimes she just wanted his arms wrapped around her so much it actually hurt.

Beverly looked down at her hands; her vision was blurry. She lifted one to her face and felt the tears that she had been crying during the song. She let out a shaky breath and got up from the coach and went to her desk.

Once there she called upon the words to the song. Quietly she read the words to herself. They seemed to sink into her ten times more. This song was exactly what she was feeling. She loves him but doesn't know why she can be with him.

She opened a file and just started writing. Once she was finished she attached the songs words to it:

_Jean-Luc,_

_I don't know how this song got into my file, but I'm glade it did. I found it really touched me, helped me realize something about myself, about us. I know I haven't shown or told you before, but I love you. Sometime I love you so much the thought of not being nearyou hurts. I just want to run to you and collapse into your arms and remain there never have to face the difficulties of daily life._

_You maybe wondering why I left you that night after Kes-Prit. I don't know why I did it, but I do know I regretted it the moment I entered my cold, quiet, empty quarters. Sometimes I don't know why I leave you at the end of our dinners to sleep reatlessly and so far from you, when I could sleep peacefully in your arms. _

_All I know now is that if anything to happen to you,if I lost you, I wouldn't know what to do with the rest of my life. I may not have been willing to admit it but every time you had a relationship I was filled so much jealousy that I'm surprised Deanna is able to function. _

_Well I have to start my shift soon. Talk to you soon. Please don't forget that I DO love you, even if don't always show it._

_Love Always_

_Your Beverly._

_PS- the song below is the one that made me finally wake up look at what you mean to me._

Her finger hovered over the 'send' button, but she didn't press it. Her hand lingered there a bit longer before she saved it, to send another time. The day she worked up the courage, the courage to have his love and return it.

She smiled softly at the screen, then moved off to duty. The events on Ba'ku will defiantly be interesting. She could help but wonder what had caused Data to malfunction like that…

* * *

**Sometimes- sung by Britney Spears**

You tell me you're in love with me  
That you can't take your pretty eyes away from me  
It's not that I don't want to stay  
But every time you come too close I move away  
I wanna believe in everything that you say  
Cuz it sounds so good  
But if you really want me, move it slow  
There's things about me you just have to know

Sometimes I run  
Sometimes I hide  
Sometimes I'm scared of you  
But all I really want is to hold you tight  
Treat you right, be with you day and night  
Baby all I need is time

I don't wanna be so shy, uh-uh  
Everytime that I'm alone I wonder why  
Hope that you will wait for me  
You'll see that, you're the only one for me  
I wanna believe in everything that you say  
Ah cuz it sounds so good  
But if you really want me, move it slow  
There's things about me, you just have to know

Sometimes I run  
Sometimes I hide  
Sometimes I'm scared of you  
But all I really want is to hold you tight  
Treat you right, be with you day and night  
Baby all I need is time

Just hang around and you'll see  
There's no where I'd rather be  
If you love me, trust in me  
The way that I trust in you

Sometimes I run  
Sometimes I hide  
Sometimes I'm scared of you  
But all I really want is to hold you tight  
Treat you right, be with you day and night  
Baby all I need is time

Sometimes I run  
Sometimes I hide  
Sometimes I'm scared of you  
But all I really want is to hold you tight  
Treat you right, be with you day and night  
Baby all I need is time

All I really want is to hold you tight  
Be with you day and night (fade...)


End file.
